New Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * nephew * Auntie Other Characters: * angry driver * officer | Writer2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle2 = Sir Loin of Beef: "Introducing Cowhide" | Synopsis2 = Sir Loin of Beef is passing by on his horse when suddenly a rather big man gets thrown out of a tavern before him. Sir Loin of Beef asks the man his name and why he got kicked out of the tavern. The man, named Cowhide, explains that the tavern works on a cash and carry basis, and since he currently doesn't have any money on him, they threw him out for the sixth time today. Sir Loin of Beef, admiring Cowhide's persistency gives him a tiny sack of gold to buy himself supper. Before long however, Cowhide gets thrown out of the tavern again. Sir Loin of Beef decides to do something about this and puts on his armor before barging inside the tavern with Cowhide. An old lady sweeping the floor turns around and starts yelling at Sir Loin of Beef for charging inside her tavern. Sir Loin of Beef realizes that a big man like Cowhide got tossed out by a frail old lady like her and mocks him. The old lady swats them both with her broomstick and Sir Loin of Beef falls on the ground with Cowhide. Cowhide mocks him for underestimating her. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters * Tavern owner Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | StoryTitle3 = Billy the Kid: "Soap-Box Racer" | Synopsis3 = Billy lets Pudge ride in his new soapbox car, but neglects to provide him with one crucial piece of information. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Billy the Kid Other Characters: * Pudge | Writer4_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler4_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Inker4_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle4 = Sagebrush 'n' Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 1" | Synopsis4 = Sagebrush and Cactus, two prospectors in the Old West, are getting heckled by some townsmen when Miss Betty arrives. When the townsmen turn their attention to her, Sagebrush knocks them down and/or out with a single stone. Once out in the wilderness, Sagebrush and Cactus see "Knife" Ambush, a swindler who has a history with Miss Betty's family, and Sagebrush sees what looks like someone in trouble. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Villains *Knife Ambush Other Characters: * Betty Antagonists: * Knife Ambush | Writer5_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler5_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker5_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle5 = Vikings: "Episode 1" | Synopsis5 = King Harald woos Sigrid, daughter of Hagbard. Eventually, however, he sails away, leaving her with child. Hagbard orders the newborn infant boy abandoned in the wild. However, Kol the Wise hears wolves howling, and, investigating, finds them held at bay by a bright three-pointed light--the symbol of Odin. He drives the pack off and discovers the infant, and, looking up, he sees two ravens--Odin's totem creatures. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Sigrid * Supporting Characters: * * Kol the Wise * Hagbard * King Harald Other Characters: * The Seta Locations: * , in the | Writer6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker6_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker7_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle6 = J. Worthington Blimp: "New York to San Diego, Part 1" | Synopsis6 = Blimp learns the hazards of bragging when a careless remark gains steam, and ends up forcing him to ride from New York to San Diego on a bicycle. | StoryTitle7 = J. Worthington Blimp: "New York to San Diego, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = Blimp stops in Pottsville, Pennsylvania, where a misunderstanding in a local restaurant lands him in jail. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Willis * Pooey * Blimp`s nephew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jupiter Jones Other Characters: * Willis * Pooey | Writer8_1 = Joseph Archibald | Penciler8_1 = Joe Archibald | Inker8_1 = Joe Archibald | StoryTitle8 = Tinker Twins at Penn Point: "Goat Initiation" | Synopsis8 = Hooty and Flea Tinker arrive at Penn Point, determined to excel at their new military school. However, several of the upperclassmen pull a prank on the twins that lands them in hot water. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Tinker Twins ** Hooty ** Flea Other Characters: * Pudge * Eddie | Writer10_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler10_1 = Al Stahl | Inker10_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle10 = Needles: "Hair-Cutting Machine" | Synopsis10 = Having earned his diploma-by-mail in inventing, Needles sets to work--with mixed results. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Needles | Writer11_1 = Billy Weston | Writer12_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler11_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler12_1 = Billy Weston | Inker11_1 = Billy Weston | Inker12_1 = Billy Weston | StoryTitle11 = 17-20 in the Black: "Part 1 (1)" | StoryTitle12 = 17-20 in the Black: "Part 1 (2)" | Synopsis11 = In a high-stakes poker game, Jim Gale accepts a set of pearls as a stake. Gale wins the game, but the other man attacks him. Facing two-to-one odds, Gale receives help from an unexpected quarter: Kim, a Chinese man with a talent for knife-throwing. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim | Synopsis12 = One day after his life is saved by the mysterious Kim, Jim Gale reads a classified ad offering a reward for the return of a lost pearl necklace. With the necklace in his possession, Gale goes to the address listed--only to encounter Kim. Gale returns the pearls to the mistress of the house, but refuses the reward. Instead, he offers to place the reward money as a stake at roulette, picking the house address, 17-20, as his numbers. Late that night, however, a masked man enters 17-20 while the Lady in Black is asleep. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Lady in Black * Kim | Writer13_1 = Ellis Edwards | Penciler13_1 = Ellis Edwards | Inker13_1 = Ellis Edwards | StoryTitle13 = Chikko Chakko | Synopsis13 = Chikko attempts to buy new shoes and a watermelon, with mixed results. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko | Writer14_1 = Jonathan Swift | Writer14_2 = Walt Kelly | Penciler14_1 = Walt Kelly | Inker14_1 = Walt Kelly | StoryTitle14 = Gulliver's Travels: "A Voyage to Lilliput" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Lilliput | Writer15_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler15_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker15_1 = Matt Curzon | StoryTitle15 = Freddie Bell, He Means Well | Synopsis15 = Freddie attempts to help a lady on the train and an portly gentlemen in the street, but his results fail to match his intentions. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Freddie Bell | Writer16_1 = Emma C. McKean | Penciler16_1 = Emma C. McKean | Inker16_1 = Emma C. McKean | StoryTitle16 = Sister and Brother: "The Camera" | Synopsis16 = Featured Characters: * Sister * Brother Other Characters: * Mother | Writer17_1 = Dave Ruth | Penciler17_1 = Dave Ruth | Inker17_1 = Dave Ruth | StoryTitle17 = Bunko the Bear | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Bunko Supporting Characters: * Honey | Writer18_1 = Thor | Penciler18_1 = Thor | Inker18_1 = Thor | StoryTitle18 = Wing Walker: "Sons of the Red Cormorant, Part 1" | Synopsis18 = Grounded and disgraced pilot Wing Walker is kidnapped by the Sons of the Red Cormorant, who ruined his legitimate career so that he would be forced to work for them. Held at gunpoint, Wing has no choice but to fly the Sons on their journey. However, no sooner are they in the air than they are attacked by the Nipper. With his engines shattered by the Nipper's machine guns, Wing fakes a crash landing to escape, scattering a tribe of Indians at the crash site. As the Sons of the Red Cormorant prepare to ambush the Nipper, Wing encounters a young woman, a prisoner of the Indians. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Nipper * Sons of the Red Cormorant | Writer19_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler19_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker19_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle19 = Cap'n Spinniker: "The North Pole from the Bottom Up" | Synopsis19 = Captain Spinniker leads his crew on an expedition to the North Pole. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Writer20_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler20_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker20_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle20 = Captain Quick: "Episode One" | Synopsis20 = At the docks in London, Kendal Quick bids farewell to his beloved Marjorie Barlow, before Marjorie sails for Plymouth to stay with an aunt while her father, Lord Barlow, takes to the sea to harry Spanish shipping. On the pier, Lord Barlow denounces Quick as a coward. Late that evening, however, two Spanish saboteurs board the ship, but Quick, who had overheard them earlier, while they were planning the attack, has followed them aboard. He draws his blade and foils the attack, slaying both. Lord Barlow apologizes for his harsh words, and Quick is now free to join the expedition. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Lord Barlow Antagonists: * two Spanish arsonists Locations: * , 1586 | Writer21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle21 = Jibby Jones | Synopsis21 = Jibby tries to save money on a haircut. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Jibby Jones | Writer22_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Writer23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler22_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker22_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Inker23_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle22 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed : "The Time Machine, Part 1 (1)" | Synopsis22 = Oliver Weed, mild-mannered historian, is invited by Uriah Mowcher to travel back to 1835 in Mowcher's new time machine. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Uriah Mowcher * Fritz Items: * Mowcher's Time Machine Concepts: * Time Travel | StoryTitle23 = Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed : "The Time Machine, Part 1 (2)" | Synopsis23 = Weed and Mowcher make plans to travel back to 1835 in Mowcher's time machine. Unknown to either one, however, Fritz, a young urchin who had run afoul of both men, has sneaked aboard and is traveling back with them. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Uriah Mowcher * Fritz Items: * | Writer24_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler24_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker24_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle24 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 1" | Synopsis24 = With their parents dead, twins Ray and Gail Coeval accept an invitation from Ray's friend Willie to sail around the world with Willie and his father. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Willie Gewgaw Other Characters: * John Coeval * Mary Coeval | Editor25_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Writer25_1 = | Penciler25_1 = | Inker25_1 = | StoryTitle25 = Allan De Beaufort: "The Lightning Salvation" | Synopsis25 = Fleeing the Persians, Allan receives help from an unexpected quarter: a beautiful woman named Helen. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Allan De Beaufort Supporting Characters: * Helen | Writer26_1 = Matt Curzon | Penciler26_1 = Matt Curzon | Inker26_1 = Matt Curzon | StoryTitle26 = Dickie Duck: "Howdy Do Soaks!" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Dickie Duck Other Characters: * Farmer Gray | Writer27_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Penciler27_1 = R.H. Livingstone | Inker27_1 = R.H. Livingstone | StoryTitle27 = Peter and Ho-lah-an: "The Friends Meet" | Synopsis27 = Peter and Ho-lah-an, two teenage boys, meet and become close friends. | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Peter * Ho-lah-an Other Characters: * Rab * Loki | Writer28_1 = Rosemary Volk | Penciler28_1 = Rosemary Volk | Inker28_1 = Rosemary Volk | StoryTitle28 = It`s a Dern Lie | Synopsis28 = | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Utah Falcon | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * First and last issue for Allan De Beaufort. * First and last issue for Bunko the Bear by Dave Ruth. * The Cap'n Spinniker feature moved to New Comics from . * This issue introduces Sagebrush 'n' Cactus, which in a later issue will be changed to Cal 'n' Alec. * This issue introduces Sir Loin of Beef, which in a later issue will be changed to Don Coyote. * First and last issue for Sister and Brother by Ema Keen. * This issue contains the first Time Machine story to appear in a DC comic: ** Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed : "The Time Machine: Part 1 (1)". * First and last issue for Tinker Twins at Penn Point by Joe Archibald. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** A letter from "the Editors" introducing the magazine. ** "Sawbones, C.O.D." (text story) by Joe Archibald ** "It's Magic" (text article) by Andrini the Great ** "Petey the Pup" (text story) by Constance Narr ** "Cartoon Corner" (illustrated "how-to" article) ** "The Pixie Puzzle Adventures" (illustrated puzzles) by Matt Curzon ** "Travel Twins" (paper-doll cut-outs) by Emma McKean ** "Stamps and Coins" (text article) ** "Hobbies" (text article) ** "Sports" (text article plus illustration) by Archie ** "Worth-While Films to Watch For" (text article) by Josephine Craig ** "The Book Shelf" and "The Radio Dialer" (text articles) by Connie Naar | Trivia = * Jon L. Blummer signs his Captain Quick story as "John Elby" | Recommended = | Links = }}